


Adventures of the Tuscan Lovers

by LitLove



Series: Under The Tuscan Sun [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitLove/pseuds/LitLove
Summary: One-shots and drabbles set in my "Tuscany, my love"-universe.





	1. Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is - distantly - part of my "Tuscany"-universe. A short outtake somewhen before the "epilogue" of the story. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to beta extraordinary **@honeylime08** for always putting up with my english. You're wonderful! 
> 
> Have fun! :)

The call comes at half-past two in the morning.

She's groggy when she picks up, but wide awake when she hears the reason for the call. "He did _what_?!"

Forty minutes later Katniss steps into the bar. The lights are dim; the air is heavy with the smell of stale beer and sweat. The jukebox plays some 70's rock song. A couple of heads slowly turn in her direction when she enters, but that's all the attention she gets. The crowd is focused on four guys in front of a dartboard.

At least until Finnick Odair spots her.

"Kitty!" he calls and stretches out his arms in a wide gesture. "Look, Peet! Kitty's here. Told you she'd come." His speech is slightly slurred, his eyes a little glassy, and his grin so wide, it nearly splits his face in two.

He's drunker than he sounded on the phone.

" _Of course_ , she's here! She _loves_ me. You _doubt_ my girlfriend?" Peeta chips in now. He clumsily pushes people aside to make it over to her.

When he reaches her, he ignores (or simply doesn't appreciate) her crossed arms and the raised eyebrow, as he throws his own arms around her. He presses his lips under her ear, and she smells the beer on his breath when he exhales contently.

He's way drunker than Finnick made it sound over the phone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" another, unfamiliar, voice snorts. "No chance Missy here can do this!"

Peeta turns around sharply, nearly knocking her over in the process. Finnick gasps dramatically. Eyebrows knitted, they glare at the man. "Watch it, man!"

Katniss steps forward, in between the stranger and her boyfriend, palms raised to ease the situation. "Ok, boys. Let's calm down and settle this, ok?"

She can't believe she's here. In a shabby bar. On a Thursday night, when she's got a shoot for _Cosmopolitan_ in the morning. With her drunken boyfriend and his slightly less drunken best friend. _To settle a bet_.

Sometimes she wants to strangle Finnick. Katniss loves him to bits and pieces, but his ability to get Peeta and himself in trouble at the most inconvenient times is extraordinary.

Like when the guys celebrated Ava Odair's birth and got stopped by the police because Finnick and Peeta danced half-naked in the bed of Gale's truck, the former loudly singing " _I've got a beautiful baby-girl_ ". Thank god they got away with a warning.

Or when they went to Six Flags and got thrown out of Johnny Rockets after Finnick announced a Hamburger eating contest and one of the other guys started a brawl, accusing him of cheating. Peeta was the one who ended up with a black eye when he defended his best friend.

And now this.

"He got the ESPN Deal. We're heading out for a celebratory drink tonight, and we’ll party with you girls on the weekend. He's planning a big barbeque," Peeta announced that evening before at dinner, after Finnick had called him. Katniss knew that his best friend had hoped to land this job. As a former athlete, and with his charm and good looks, Finnick was _made_ to be a sports commentator. She was excited for him, really.

What she didn't expect was the celebratory drink to turn into one of his misadventures. Although, now that she thinks about it, she could have guessed that it would end like this.

"You know the deal, sweetheart?" the stranger interrupts her thoughts, bringing her back to the situation at hand. His friend beside him snickers at his address.

She doesn't like the condescending look that asshole gives her, nor his sarcastic tone. It rubs her the wrong way and makes the competitive part of her rise like a phoenix from the ashes.

Katniss once again crosses her arms in front of her, and eyes him from head to toe.

"Bulls Eye Shootout. Taking turns. The first one to miss it three times loses. Winner gets the pot," she nods to a pile of stuff on the nearby pool table. Among other things Peeta's precious vintage Omega watch is part of the pile, and also the reason why Katniss agreed to come in the first place. "Loser also has to pay the open tab," she raises an eyebrow provocatively, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not rocket science, _sweetheart_."

The crowd is amused at her spunk, some even laughing openly. Peeta snorts in approval, and Finnick starts to chant her name.

" _Ladies_ first," the guy growls, irritation and anger now radiating off of him. Katniss just smirks and accepts the darts from a girl to her right.

Ten minutes later she slips the watch in her purse and grabs the rest of the things on the table.

"You whipped his ass!" Finnick hollers, but shuts up quickly when he sees Katniss' angry scowl. The night was long enough, she doesn't need to have it ending with a bar brawl.

"Let's go," is all she says, her tone leaving no room for argument, before she turns around and marches outside. Peeta and Finnick dutifully follow.

After bringing their friend safely back to his family (Annie simply shook her head and rolled her eyes before she guided the now totally exhausted man into their house), Peeta and Katniss finally arrive at their apartment. When Katniss sees the time a loud sigh escapes her. Twenty minutes past four. The alarm will go off in less than two hours.

Arms wrap around her from behind, lips press to her neck.

"You beating that guy was so hot," Peeta whispers, his speech still a little slurred. "It made me all worked up."

Katniss steps out of his arms, having no problem escaping him in his tipsy condition. Half a smirk is on her face and she wiggles her finger. "Then get comfortable with that feeling, my friend, because it’s not going away for the next couple of days."

She's met with utter confusion. "Sweetie?"

He's adorable, and his confusion makes her laugh out loud once. Nevertheless she shakes her head. "Uh-uh, _Sweetie_ won't help you out of this one, _Darling_. I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch."

Confusion turns to desperation. Peeta knows he's in trouble, but tries everything to soften the punishment. "Katniss? _Baby_?"

"Maybe next time you’ll think twice before putting your grandfather’s watch on the line. I'm off to bed. Good night, _babe_."

Even though she's still angry with him, it doesn't mean she’ll abstain from her good night kiss. Therefore she presses her lips quickly to his cheek before turning around and marching to their bedroom, leaving him standing in the middle of the living room.

When the surprise finally wears off, a long sigh escapes him.

_Man_ , he thinks. _I've got a lot of groveling to do_.

He flops onto the couch and settles in for the night.


	2. Dress Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: **xerxia** made me write this, so this is all because of her. (btw: Thanks for the edits, lovely. I would trust no one else with this than you. *hug* ) 
> 
> Ever since she planted that small little seed in the back of my mind I couldn't concentrate on anything else than _Tuscany-Smut_ , as she named it so excellently. So, this is what you get: _Tuscany-Smut_. 
> 
> I'm pretty nervous, it's the first time I tried writing smut, so please let me know what you think. 
> 
> **WARNING: This is Rated a strong M, boardering E, for sexual content.** If you don't like that, you should probably skip this one.
> 
> For everyone else: I hope you enjoy! Would love to hear from you! :)

* * *

**D R E S S   C O D E**

* * *

 

Katniss assumes they are celebrating Prof. Harold von Günderbottom's 200th birthday this evening. When she looks at him she expects him to combust into dust any second; the wrinkles on his face are countless, and his hands are littered with liver spots. Most likely the Professor already had been old when Roosevelt first became President.

She grabs a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and takes a sip, before she concentrates on the conversation with Zahara again. Katniss first met her when Peeta invited her to join him for drinks with some of his colleagues and their spouses, shortly after they started dating. The two women clicked instantly.

"And you know what that _asswipe_ did?" The woman pauses for dramatic effect. "He _smirked_ , _winked_ and then _walked away_. I mean …"

"You mean, you _totally_ enjoyed it. You can't fool anyone." Katniss laughs out loud when Zahara gives her the stink-eye. It's an open secret that she and Thresh, another of her and Peeta's colleagues, have an ongoing war of wits. And really intense chemistry.

"You're one to talk," Zahara deadpans. "That dress is no coincidence. I'm surprised you even made it to this boring party. Has Peeta lost all his moves?"

Katniss blushes slightly and looks down at herself. A small smile graces her lips remembering the last time she wore this dress. This time she silently thanks Madge for persuading her to buy it. "Actually, I haven't seen him since this morning."

And what a morning it had been. After joining him in her shower, she made him late for his first lecture. She apologized via text after he rushed out the front door, which he answered with ' _Totally worth it_ ' and a winky face. Which in return made her decide on tonight's choice of wear.

"Well," Zahara startles her out of her thoughts, "when he sees you he'll _totally_ have his way with you in the next coat clos-"

Before the woman gets the chance to finish her comment, Katniss interrupts her by grabbing von Günderbottom's hand, who'd somehow approached them unnoticed. "Good evening, Professor! Happy birthday!"

Zahara, who managed to slip behind the old man, takes a tentative step backwards. Katniss' eyebrows raise slightly, indicating to her friend that she doesn't dare flee from the conversation. Which promptly gets ignored when the woman just shrugs and takes another step back. Then she turns and is on her merry way.

And Katniss can even understand her. Once in the clutches of Professor von Günderbottom, it's nearly impossible to escape. Because he likes to talk. A lot. And very slowly. And about the most boring stuff. Like _watching the grass grow_ boring.

"Thank you, Miss Everdeen. It's nice of you to make time for this hullabaloo," he slowly searches the space beside her. "Where's Professor Mellark tonight?"

She still shivers every time someone calls Peeta " _Professor Mellark_ ". The two words make her toes curl and her skin break out in goosebumps.

Right now she just wishes she actually knew where he is and could make the excuse that she needs to join him, only to flee this conversation. But Peeta and she agreed on meeting here, for he had a late lecture and she had a meeting with _Vanity Fair_ 's chief editor.

Therefore, Katniss - heavy hearted but honest - is just about to answer that she doesn’t know, when she feels a familiar hand brush over the small of her back.

"I'm right here, Professor," Peeta's voice joins them. Although normally Katniss can make out his tread from across the room, with so many people present it's hard to hear your own thoughts. It's not often he gets to sneak up on her.

"Hello, love," he greets her then, and leans in for a short peck.

And Katniss wouldn't have thought much about his sudden appearance, nor his short but sweet greeting, when suddenly she feels the hand at her back slowly slipping down to her ass. At the last moment Katniss holds back a surprised gasp. Thankfully they’re standing with their backs to a wall.

Von Günderbottom - obvious to the scene - starts talking about an article he read about new technologies in … Katniss doesn't hear the rest, biting the inside of her cheek to keep any noises to herself, while her hand tightly clutches the back of Peeta's button-down. Her boyfriend, however, seems to follow every word his colleague is saying, nodding from time to time, and even commenting occasionally.

By now his hand has slipped even further down, and the tips of his fingers brush softly over the skin where her dress ends. A wave of lust rushes through her. Only the hem of her dress stops him of finding out that underwear never had been an option. Or how wet he can make her with the simplest of touches.

It feels like an eternity has passed when finally the old man's TA steps up to them and tells him that Prof. _Whoever_ from the University of _Wherever_ just arrived and wants to _whatever_. Katniss doesn't care as long as she gets out of this conversation.

The second von Günderbottom has excused himself, Peeta's hand stops its ministrations and wraps around her waist instead. He leans down, his lips nearly brushing the shell of her ear.

"You and I," he murmurs, and for the first time Katniss can make out a slight growl in his voice. "We need to have a _talk_. Right now."

Katniss can't even respond. Peeta quickly leads her through the crowd, nodding at a colleague here, greeting another there, exchanging a quick joke with the next. Before she knows it they are in the hallway, and a second later she's pushed into an empty office.

The click of the lock is still echoing when she's in Peeta's arms and he’s kissing her senseless. Katniss is happy to comply, one of her hands grabbing his hair and the other his ass.

They stumble backwards until the back of her legs hit a desk. A second later, she's lifted up, holding onto his shoulders the only thing keeping her from tumbling down again. By instinct she spreads her legs as far as her dress allows it, and Peeta doesn't hesitate and steps in between them.

"That _dress_ ," he murmurs at her lips in between kisses. "You're _killing_ me, baby."

"I wear it just for you," she whispers back, followed by a deep moan when his eagerness gets the better of him and his hands push the strapless top down over her breasts.

" _Fuck_ ," Peeta growls, his eyes a navy blue. "No bra."

A second later, Katniss feels his mouth around her nipple; sucking, and biting, and licking. Her head falls back with a sigh. One leg wraps around his waist, desperately trying to get him closer, closer, _closer_.

"This dress doesn't-" a loud yelp escapes her as his mouth switches from one breast to the other, his hands joining its caresses. Katniss swallows a cry, before she continues in a hoarse tone, "It doesn't allow a bra … or _panties._ "

Another ' _Fuck_ ' slips from his lips. The next thing she knows she's back on her feet and turned around. She feels his breath against the skin of her back; his lips brushing along her spine, his hands holding on to her hips.

Katniss leans forward and braces herself against the desk, the movement allowing their hips to align. She feels his hardness press against her ass. His moan vibrates against her neck, makes her clit pulse.

"I wanted to have you ever since I first saw you in this dress," Peeta whispers into the skin of her throat.

Katniss grabs one of his hands and guides it back to her breast, a breathy laugh falls from her. "I arrived half an hour ago."

"No." Slightly shaking his head Peeta ignores her whine when his hand leaves her breast yet again and travels down to the hem of her skirt. "I'm not speaking of _tonight_ , love."

And suddenly she knows what he's talking about: Prim's rehearsal dinner. _The night they met_.

If she was wet before, now she's soaking.

The sound that leaves Katniss is a combination of awe, and love, and pure sexual _need_ , all wrapped up in one. She swiftly turns around in his arms. It's her turn to ignore his protests; she presses their lips together, the kiss nearly bruising in its urgency. Deft fingers work at his belt buckle, next on the button and finally lowering the zipper of the dress pants. A second later, they wrap around his shaft. Squeezing him the way she’s learned he loves. Hours upon hours spent between the sheets has made them experts about each other. His hands grab the hem of her dress; yank it up at the same time Katniss pushes his pants and boxer briefs out of the way.

He growls into her mouth, it resonates all through her body. Drunk on their lust they once again stumble back against the desk. Peeta bites down on her lower lip, slips his fingers through her folds once. His thumb over her clit. For an answer Katniss brushes her thumb over the tip of his cock.

"It's time we finish this _talk_ ," Peeta smirks. This time her dress doesn't restrict them when she spreads her legs and he steps between them. Her hand guides him to her entrance and then, with a quick thrust and a gasp, he's finally buried inside her. He stills for a moment, letting her adjust. With one hand, Katniss grabs his shoulder, curls her fingers into the fabric of his button down. Braces the other on the desk behind her, her legs wrapping around his hips.  

"I love how we _communicate_ ," Katniss laughs. It turns into a moan when he starts to move. Fast, hard thrusts; she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming in passion every time their hips slap together.

There's nothing slow or gentle about this. This is raw need, and lust, and _fucking_. The time to _make love_ is later, when they are home. Not on some desk one room over from a colleague’s birthday gathering.

"I love how you _feel around me_ ," Peeta presses out through tight lips, against her chest. He holds onto her hips while driving into her. Watches himself disappear in her depths over and over again.

Katniss loosens her grip on his shoulder and slips her hand between them. As soon as Peeta sees that, he pushes her hand out of the way again. Instead, he presses his own thumb to her clit, starts to rub it in quick, circular motions; matching the movements of his hand and hips.

She's so close, and from the way her breath hitches, how her head tips back and she squeezes her eyes shut, she can tell he knows that too.

"Fuck, yes! _Peeta_!"

The words leave her in a breathless whisper. He tightens his grip on her hip when she says his name, it makes her whole body tingle.

Her head snaps up. Their eyes connect, burning with a fiery passion. Her legs tighten around his hips; her walls around his cock. His thrusts become erratic.

"Make me come," she demands softly, brushing her fingers over his cheek. Peeta turns his head slightly, presses a kiss to her palm, never breaking their stare. Katniss slips her hand around to his neck and pulls his face towards hers. Connects their lips. They are too far gone to call it a kiss.

Two, three, four thrusts later and they are no longer able to hold back. Muffling their groans into each others mouth, Katniss squeezes his cock one last time before coming with a silent gasp, triggering his release with hers.

It takes a couple moments for them to regain their composure; for their heavy breathing to calm. Her legs slip away from around his waist. He takes a step back and helps her down from the desk. Gives her half a smirk and a wink, which she answers with a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips. They adjust their clothes in record time, help each other to smooth down their ruffled hair. His button-down is unsalvageable, though; her fingers left creases they can't explain away. They don't care.

Minutes later, they're back with his colleagues, her hand encased in his, and they rejoin conversation as if they'd never left. Katniss catches Zahara smirking at her, and instead of blushing as usual she winks once and tightens her grip on Peeta's hand.

It's not long before he gets called away again. But before he steps away to play referee between two of his colleagues, he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful, and sexy, and I'm very much in love with you. And I can't wait to peel you out of this dress the moment we get back to my apartment. Give me half an hour and we're out of here."

Another laugh escapes her. With a small peck to his lips she shoos him away. Peeta's eyes twinkle with mischievousness, and then he's gone.

She turns her attention back to Zahara, who grins slyly.

Half an hour filled with questions and suggestive remarks from her friend? With such a prospect to look forward to, Katniss decides, she can more than live with it.


End file.
